Are You Magical?
by Little Patch of Heaven
Summary: Normally, Elysia would listen to her mother’s rules, but today she was struck with the curse known as ‘boredom’ and thoughtlessly wandered off to where the green haired person had disappeared to. Oneshot updated with a small epilogue of sorts


_**A/N:** Quick note, please read. Yes, this is slightly OOC......but really, with this idea, there was really no way to avoid that. This was a really random idea I had, and at first I ignored it, but then I couldn't help but write it down, type it up, and submit it. So yes....please keep an open mind when you read it. Enjoy, and please review. By the way, this wasn't really edited, so sorry if it still seems like a first draft._

_Also, this is most likely **MANGA!ENVY** because he doesn't hate humans as much. He just kills them because that is what Father wants and that is what he was created to do. Besides that, he bears no real grudge against any humans, or the human race at all. I'm not saying he's nice, but he is nic**er** than he is in the anime. Anyway....enjoy!_

**o-o-o-o**

_Are you magical?_

------

Elysia stood outside the convenience store, waiting for her mother to finish what she was doing so the two could head home. She had refused to go into the store, stubbornly wanting to stay outside instead, and so Gracia had made the young girl promise that she would stay right by the door where Gracia would easily be able to see her from inside the store.

And so, Elysia now stood, wondering how long it had been, and thinking it must have been at least a year. She wanted to go home, and play with the new teddy bear she had gotten. She wanted to go home and put together her puzzle. She wanted to go home and do **anything** as long as she wasn't bored. But Gracia's 'short' errand was taking much longer than either of them had expected, and the young girl was stuck with waiting.

She watched people walk by, and something caught her eye. There looked like there was someone with green hair about a block away. Green hair seemed rather odd, and she was curious to see this person up close. Normally, she would listen to her mother's rules, but today she was struck with the curse known as 'boredom' and thoughtlessly wandered off to where the green haired person had disappeared to.

Which happened to be an alley way on the other side of the street about a block away.

A dark, empty alleyway, away from the eyes of the normal day pedestrians on the street.

But Elysia was so intent on finding the green haired person, that she didn't realize what a foolish idea it was for her to come in her alone. She walked down the alleyway for a while, and reached a turn that lead to the back of some building that was hidden from other people walking by. There, sitting on an overturned trash can was the item of her search.

The person was indeed weird, she decided. He, or she, Elysia couldn't quite tell, wore a strange black outfit that consisted of a skirt and a half-shirt. Their hair was dark green, and flew out in all directions.

"Hello!" she said, deciding she should be friendly, and the person turned around to look at her in surprise. The person's surprise melted away quickly, to be replaced with annoyance.

"What do you want, kid?" Elysia frowned. This person wasn't very nice.

"My mom says you should be nice to people."

The person rolled their eyes. "That's nice, kid, but I don't really care."

A tiny hand shot out in front of the green haired person's face, causing them to glance up at the tiny pigtailed girl with an inquiring look. "I'm Elysia!" The person simply raised an eyebrow at her. "What's your name?"

"……Envy."

"That's not a good name," the girl replied bluntly, and Envy smirked.

"You're right, it's not a good name." He wondered what this girl wanted. She was stupid, talking with him, without even realizing he could snap her in two if he wanted to. But right now he decided he wasn't going to waste the energy killing a stupid little girl.

Her hand remained out, ready to shake his in a greeting, and he eyed it. As if reading his thoughts, Elysia replied, "Aren't you going to shake?"

"No." The girl appeared hurt, not that Envy cared at all, and lowered her hand. The two stared at each other for a moment, before Envy went back to ignoring her and looked the other way. There was a noise next to him, and when he glanced over again, the girl had pulled up her own trash can to sit on, and was seated right next to him.

Now she was getting a little to close for comfort in Envy's opinion. "Aren't your mom and dad going to be worried, kid?" She looked up at him with wide eyes, and shook her head. Envy scowled, wondering how else he could get her to go and leave him alone again.

"My mom probably is…..but I don't have a daddy anymore." Envy 'hmmmed', not really interested at all, and looked away again. "He went away, and I don't know where he went. A bunch of people buried him, and Mommy said he isn't going to come back. She didn't tell me why though."

_Stupid girl, your father is __**dead**_, Envy thought, but didn't say it aloud. Not that he cared if he hurt her feelings or anything, he simply figured talking to her would encourage her, and then she would never leave.

"I think my daddy's dead….." Violet eyes turned to look at her, surprised she was able to come to this conclusion on her own. "Because I know he wouldn't leave on purpose. My daddy loves me." Suddenly she turned to look at him. "My daddy was an important soldier in the military. Mom says I should be proud of him. But he died good, right? Being a soldier and all, that's good. At least that's what Mommy said."

Her new 'friend' shrugged, simply to satisfy her. "What about your mommy and daddy?"

Envy looked at her, and wondered whether he should even bother answering. Before he realized it however, he was answering anyway. "I don't have a mom. Or a dad really. I have Father, but that's about as far as it goes."

"A father **is** a daddy."

A smirk graced the homunculus's features, and he replied, "Nah. Father **created **us."

"You're not human?"

_Crap._ Envy eyed her warily. Well, if things got too out of hand, he could just kill her. Mostly, he was surprised that she had figured that out simply by what he had said. How old could she possibly be? Four? Weren't four year olds stupid? Stupider than grown up humans at least.

"Are you magical?" Envy's lips twitch, and suddenly he burst out in laughter. _Magical? Priceless._

"Nah, I'm the monster, kid," he said in-between laughs, vaguely wondering how the girl would react to this piece of news.

"Is that why you look so weird?" Envy raised an eyebrow, and turned to see her face was completely serious. _What the hell? She isn't phased at all by the fact I just said I'm a monster? What is wrong with this kid?_

"Uh….sure."

"Oh. That makes sense." The young girl began swinging her legs back and forth.

_How? _Envy wondered looking at her incredulously.

"You don't seem too afraid I could kill you any moment, kid."

Elysia sent a glare his way. "My name is not 'kid.' It's Elysia." She shook her head, her pigtails flying out in every direction. "No. I don't think you would."

Envy smirked, and chuckled a bit. Raising his right hand, he transformed it into a long sword, causing Elysia to gasp in amazement and clap as she exclaimed, "You **are** magical!" Her applause ended abruptly when he swung the sword arm directly at her.

He didn't kill her though, didn't even hit her. Instead the sharp blade came to a stop inches from her terrified face. "Still don't believe me, idiot?"

The girl looked at him for a moment before saying softly, "Idiot's not a nice word."

"Yeah, well," Envy sighed exasperatedly, "I'm not exactly a nice guy."

"That's not your fault."

"Huh?"

"If you didn't have a mom and a dad to raise you, then it's not your fault." Envy raised an eyebrow again, surprised once more at this girl's response. Sometimes, a kid's logic could be very amusing.

Envy removed the blade from in front of her, changing it back into a human hand, and leaned back in a bored manner. "Hmmm…..not my fault, huh? Even if I killed people."

"You **killed **people?!" her reply came out shocked, and Envy chuckled, eying her in amusement.

"Yeah, scared now, shrimp?"

He believed he heard her mumble out 'not a shrimp' before she replied, "Kinda….but I still don't think you're that bad. You didn't kill me."

Envy's mouth opened to retort, before he shut it. He had only left her alive because she was too insignificant to be bothered with…….right?

**Right. Of course.**

"Hey, kid-"

"Elysia!"

"Yeah….right…..Elliesika….shouldn't you go find your mom?"

She hopped up suddenly. "Ah! I forgot!" She started to run off, but turned, and waved at him. "Bye, bye Envy! It was fun to meet a magical person! You're not all that bad, and I hope you have a good day!" And with that, the young girl ran back out of the alleyway, and back towards the convenience store.

"Magical....still?" He chuckled slightly, imagining himself placed in a kid's fairy tale book. "I don't think many kids would like _that_ fairy tale."

Unknown by her, Envy took on the form of a simple pedestrian, and followed her curiously. Of course he told himself that he didn't care, but he couldn't help but be a little curious.

He saw her run up to a short-haired woman who looked absolutely frantic. The woman, obviously her mother, scooped her up into a hug. The woman looked familiar, and Envy just now realized that the girl did too, though he couldn't quite place it.

He was turning to walk away when a thought struck him.

_I think my daddy's dead….._

_My daddy was an important soldier in the military. _

Blue eyes - from the appearance he had taken - widened slightly as he remembered where he had seen the girl and her mother.

On a photograph.

Of a soldier he had killed, when he had learned to much.

Envy smirked slightly, and turned back to glance at the girl now leaving with her mother in the opposite direction.

"Wonder what she'd say when I told her _that_."

**------**

…_.but I still don't think you're that bad. _

_**You didn't kill me.**_

**- - - - - - - - - - -**

**-L****-A-T-E-R-T-H-A-T-W-E-E-K-**

**------**

"Elysia, come down stairs!" Elysia hopped up upon hearing her mother's shout, and hurried down to where her mother stood at the front door. Next to her were three very familiar figures: a vertically challenged blonde boy, a large suit of armor, and a pretty blonde girl.

"Big Brother Ed, Big Brother Al, Winry!" the young girl exclaimed with pure glee as she ran forward and pratically jumped Winry.

Gracia smiled, and turned to head back to the kitchen where dinner was cooking on the stove. Elysia removed herself from Winry's leg, and the older girl smiled down on her, saying, "I was in town, and wanted to see how you were doing." Then she exclaimed in dramatic surprise and continued, "You're much bigger than last time I saw you."

Elysia giggled, and then turned to look at her 'big brothers' with a huge smile that threatened to tear her face in two. "Guess what?!" The Elrics decided to humor her, and looked towards her, ready to hear her next words. "I met someone **magical** the other day!"

The three teens laughed, figuring she had either seen an alchemist preforming alchemy, or simply had used her wild imagination to create an interesting story. "That's amazing, Elysia," Winry said in-between giggles, and bent down onto her knees so that she was almost at eye-level with the younger girl. "What was his name?"

"Envy!" Elysia chirped happily in reply, excited to tell someone of her new friend. Winry felt she had heard Edward mention the name before, but was unable to place it. Edward, however, sported a look of both shock and horror, and Alphonse had gone still and quiet.

"........**WHAT**?!"

**------**

_You **are** magical!_

**o-o-o-o**

**A/N:**_ Ummm...as for that last part, it was floating around in my head, and I simply couldn't help adding it in. I just figured Elysia would be very excited to talk to someone about her encounter with Envy. But I do think she would keep quiet about the things discussed, and would just say that she had met him._

_Yeah....I know it was kind of random, but I couldnt' resist......I hope it didn't ruin the story at all._

_PLEASE REVIEW!!!_


End file.
